Kaoru is preggy Woe is Kenshin
by chibi-angel3
Summary: Kaoru’s hormones are jumping and our dear oro-chan is in for a surprise! Morning sickness... Cravings... Blues... You name it! K and K major waff alert!!! Read and review!!! **COMPLETED***
1. Kaoru is Preggy

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Prologue Kaoru is Preggy 

            After years of struggles and confrontations, Kenshin and Kaoru FINALLY got married. Megumi and Sanosuke are finally engaged and Yahiko had confessed his feelings to Tsubame. Many students had enrolled in the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo, which is currently taught by Yahiko. Why Yahiko? It is because Kaoru is going through that wonderful stage of motherhood…pregnancy. Life is perfect, isn't it?

            "Kkkkkeeeennnnnssshiiiinnnn!!!!!" Kaoru screeched inside the bedroom as she banged her bokken repeatedly on the floor.

            "Coming anata!" Kenshin yelled as he struggled to balance the laundry bin and the mop that he was holding.

            "Kkkeeennssshiiinnn!!! Come over here NNNOOOWWW!!!" Kaoru got up from bed as she stomped her way to the front of the dojo, SD faced.

            Kenshin's palms sweat and his heartbeat raced. He slowly turned around and squeaked, "Oro!"

            "Don't oro me!!!" Kaoru yelled as she threw her bokken at Kenshin's direction.

            The bokken hit Kenshin square at the forehead causing the swirly-eyed red-head to drop the things he was holding with a loud thud, "Orororoooo."

            Kaoru collapsed on the floor as tears flowed from her face, "Kaoru no baka!!! Kenshin don't love you anymore… ::Sniff! Sniff!:: It's because you had gain weight and ::Sniff! Sniff!:: he only loves the sexy and seductive kenjutsu instructor you once were." With that, Kaoru burst out crying as she thumps another bokken [which magically appeared from nowhere] to the floor.

            Seeing the fallen ex-hitokiri, Yahiko smirked and said, "Oi busu! When are you going to stop torturing Kenshin? Is it **that** time of the month again?"

            Kenshin sat up and whispered to Yahiko, "It's **that** time of the month everyday since May."

            "That's what you get for celebrating your _goodbye_ anniversary too turbulently," Yahiko whispered back.

            "Orororo!" Kenshin blushed a deep shade of red at Yahiko's comment.

            "What are you two whispering about?" Kaoru yelled, preparing to throw her magical bokken.

            As if Kenshin anticipated a _famous_ move, he ran towards Kaoru with god-like speed and hugged Kaoru from behind before she could aim her weapon. "Maa… maa… anata," Kenshin whispered on Kaoru's ears as he caressed Kaoru's bulging stomach. "What does my two angels want, huh?"

            Kaoru brushed her cheeks against Kenshin's and asked, "Kenshin?"

            "Hmm?" Kenshin gently kissed the side of her neck as he breathed in her scent, subtly teasing Kaoru's senses.

            Kaoru turned around to face Kenshin as she leaned her forehead against his. "Kenshin, will you do me a favor?"

            "Anything, my love," Kenshin said in a low tone causing Kaoru to blush.

            "Hey you two! Haven't you gotten enough? Get a room! The morning class will arrive anytime now," Yahiko yelled as he entered the dojo. 

            "Guess you still haven't matured, Yahiko-Chan!!!" Kaoru smirked.

            Yahiko prepared to snap back but refrained from doing so upon seeing Kenshin's semi-amber stare at his direction. Yahiko turned around and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

            "Where were we," Kaoru began as she rubbed her nose against Kenshin's. "Oh yeah, right… Kenshin…." Kaoru purred as she massaged Kenshin's neck.

            _I think I am going to have a nosebleed. _Kenshin thought.

"…Get me some chocolates. Our baby wants some chocolates."

Kenshin immediately snapped out of his stupor, "Oro!!? Sweet cakes, they don't sell chocolates here in Tokyo. The nearest I know is in Yokohama de gozaru yo!" Kenshin said pulling away from Kaoru as he grasped her shoulders.

"But I want chocolates!!!!" Kaoru whined as tears flowed from her eyes. Kenshin's stubbornness was apparent causing Kaoru to seek desperate measures. Kaoru traced Kenshin's cross scar and whispered to his ear, "Alright cheesecake, if you don't want to go to Yokohama with me, will you just help me by tasting the chocolates I will **try** to prepare until I make them right?"

Kenshin's face turned to light shade of green as he sighed in resignation, "Anoo…I'll check the next train to Yokohama, honey." 

Kaoru gave him a wide beam and said triumphantly, "Take care, sugar!! And be back soon!"

Kenshin went inside the dojo to pick up his sakabattou and left. A few seconds later, he peered inside the dojo and called out, "Eto… don't… don't do anything rash de gozaru yo like grind or mix cocoa beans without me" 

"Sure thing dear!" Kaoru yelled back as she grinned to herself. _Hehehe… Plan A accomplished._

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the absolutely short prologue… This will be a short and way waffy fic for the newlyweds on their last moments alone. Well, you know what I mean… with little Kenji around, they wouldn't have time for themselves anymore.

Kaoru doesn't actually scheme to get Kenshin's hair cropped. It is just something that will happen somewhere in the end.

By the way, I've been reading the word _oro-chan_ a lot lately… I really liked it… credits to the one who originated that word!!!

Anyway, I got this crazy idea when I saw Kenshin's short hair ::drools:: and I decided to make a fic out of it.

Read and review!!!

Can't help it minna! I absolutely love chocolates!!!

__

_History of Chocolates:_

History shows that 'cacao' beans where formerly used as coins for the Native American Indians. At the time of Spanish Explorer, Hernando Cortez, they discovered the native drink called _xocalatl_ which is produced from crushed cocoa beans mixed with water.

Decades after the discovery, the use of cocoa beans evolved. Sugar, nuts and other flavoring were added to modify the taste according to one's liking. The first chocolate house is found in Vienna. By 1657, chocolate gained popularity and the number of chocolate houses grew. By 1728, the first chocolate factory opened in London. Since then, the chocolate industry had stabilized its footing in the business world.

_To make chocolates:_

Cocoa beans are blended according to the desired flavor then they are roasted and ground. Roasting brings out the flavor and aroma while grinding results in a smooth product. 

Most of the time, cocoa butter is added to increase the delicacy of the chocolate mass. Sugar, vanilla, and possibly dry milk powder for milk chocolate are also added to the melted cocoa liquor. After which, it is emulsified in a process called _conching_. Soy lecithin can also be added to help with the process. Conching is very important in producing a quality chocolate. 

If the process is done properly, the result would be a yum-yum chocolate that's good for the heart. [for me, anyway!] 


	2. Morning Sickness

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter 1 Morning Sickness 

            The next day, Kenshin and Kaoru left the dojo early for the train ride. It was a busy day at the train station. Traders, foreigners, lovers, families and all sorts of people contributed to the growing populace.

            It was already 7:50 in the morning; the train to Yokohama was leaving on 8:00. Looking at the time, Kaoru impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for her husband in front of the train door.

"Kkkeeeennnssshiiinn!!! Hurry up!!!" Kaoru irritatingly said as she waved her hands in the air.

            "Coming anata!" Kenshin called out as peered out from the large stack of boxes he was carrying. Jostling his way through the crowd, he squeaked, "Oro!!! Orororo!!!" as he swayed from side to side trying to balance the load he was carrying. 

            Feeling her patience running out, Kaoru stomped her way towards Kenshin and whacked him with her bokken, "Mou Kenshin! If you don't hurry up, the train will leave us!!!"

            "Orororo!!!" Kenshin fell swirly-eyed on the ground, dropping the boxes he was carrying. _I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to bring her bokken de gozaru YO!_

[Recalling the incident earlier that day…]

            _"Honey, we're only going to be there for a week!" Kenshin sweatdropped as he held out his hand trying to refrain Kaoru from packing some more._

_            "Mou Kenshin! Do you want to look like bums in Yokohama?" Kaoru glared at him as she continued packing her kimonos, yukatas, ribbons and Kenshin's gis. _[Yup… it's gis already… many people gave Kenshin a gi as a wedding present]

_            "But cheesecake…" Kenshin pleaded as he tugged Kaoru's sleeve._

_            "Kenshin! Will you please stop bugging me and help me out! Now pack these!" Kaoru said as she pointed towards her book collection._

_            Kenshin did as he was told, silently dreading the total weight of their baggage. Glancing at Kaoru, Kenshin's eyes bolted from its sockets, "Orroororo! Kaoru! Why are you bringing your bokken!!? We are on a vacation!"_

_            "Kenshin no baka! Same reason why you're bringing your sakabattou," Kaoru said innocently. _

_            "…B…but…" Kenshin stuttered._

_"Besides, this may come in handy," she grinned as her eyes glinted with mischief._

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Are you alright?" Kaoru asked worriedly as she bended to look at her husband.

            "I'm alright, Kaoru. I just remembered some things," Kenshin flashed his rurouni grin as he scratched his head. Kenshin picked up their stuff and walked towards the train with Kaoru guiding him.

            They stepped inside just in time before the train moves. The couple took their seats in their private booth after Kenshin placed their baggage inside the compartment provided above. 

            "Oh Kenshin! I just know we're going to enjoy this vacation," Kaoru said as she flung her arms around Kenshin and pressed kisses on his face.

            Kenshin caught her lips with his and began to kiss her passionately. In between the kisses, he whispered, "I know that koishii…" Kenshin's arms trailed across her waist then her back. He then gently tickled Kaoru's nape causing her to giggle.

            Kaoru bit Kenshin's lower lip and whispered, "No cheating, love." 

            Their kiss was getting increasingly passionate by the second. Feeling the need the to breathe, Kenshin pulled back as he stared at his lovely wife.

            "Kaoru, you're blushing…" Kenshin teased as he tucked a stray hair behind her ears.

            Kaoru glared at him and shook her head violently. Tears were welling up at her eyes as she struggled to say, "K… Ken… Kensh…"         

            "Dear, what's wrong," Kenshin looked at Kaoru worriedly.

            Kaoru glared at Kenshin SD faced as she pointed to her mouth. 

Finally realizing what his wife was trying to say, Kenshin pulled out a paper bag and handed it over to Kaoru. Without, a second the spare, Kaoru vomited.

Kenshin caressed Kaoru's back lovingly as he handed her a moist towel.

Kaoru held her head down in embarrassment and whispered sadly, "Gomen nasai, Kenshin… This may not turn out as enjoyable as I thought."

Kenshin tilted up her chin as he looked as his wife lovingly, "You don't need to be sorry about anything dear. I love you and I love our baby. I'm sure this vacation will be perfect, ne?"

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin happily. She touched his cheek tenderly and inched her face towards his. 

Kenshin closed his eyes and slowly parted his lips as he waited for her kiss. Feeling nothing after a few seconds, he decided to take the initiative instead. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see Kaoru's blue pools staring back at him. Surprisingly, all he saw was Kaoru's hair and then a wet feeling began to seep through his chest.

Looking lovingly at his wife, all he could say was, "Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell me?"

Kaoru sweatdropped and squeaked, "Ummm…. I couldn't help it?" 

Kenshin understandingly nodded as he took another moist towel and gave it to Kaoru. He glanced at her worriedly, "Kaoru, how do you feel?"

"I still feel nauseated, but I don't think I'll vomit anytime soon." Kaoru replied with a small smile.

"Okay… now time for you to change," Kenshin said as he handed her a fresh kimono. He took a fresh gi for himself and began to change as well.

After putting aside their dirty clothes, Kenshin sat beside Kaoru allowing her to nestle her head on his shoulders. They stared at the view before them, silently appreciating and meditating.

Kenshin rested his cheeks on Kaoru's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist before finally succumbing to sleep. On the other hand, Kaoru gave an audible sigh as she leaned closer to Kenshin.

She closed her eyes and thought miserably, _I planned this whole trip for me and Kenshin. For us, so that before the baby comes, we had enjoyed our time together. I guess I was wrong. He can't enjoy it with me. Not when I am like this…_

Kenshin woke up from his nap feeling another damp spot on his gi. He caressed her back to aid her in her morning sickness but he was surprised to see that she wasn't vomiting. She was crying. Worry came over Kenshin causing him to pull back her shoulder to see her more clearly. He wiped the tears trailing on her cheeks and asked, "Darling, why are you crying?"

Looking into Kenshin's eyes, she sobbed as her shoulders shook violently, "K..Kenshi…Kenshin… I'm.. so..sorry."

"Anata," Kenshin whispered as he pulled her to him for a hug, "Don't be sorry. Aren't you happy to be with me?"

"Nooo!!! You… You're… the…one.. who's… who's…. who's… UNHAPPY!!!" Kaoru sobbed louder.

"I love you, Kaoru, my wife. I am not unhappy. I've never been happier. And I also love our baby," Kenshin said as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Really, anata?"

"Really," Kenshin replied seriously as he cupped Kaoru's face for a kiss.

"Ken…shin?" 

"Yes sweethe… Oh  no! Not again!"

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Cravings…

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks you… JML, Hana-chan, Akari Kanzaki, Hotaru, Midori-chan, sai-loves-go, and The Narrator… for leaving a review. ::hugs::

I'm glad you found my fic… cute. ::blushes:::

            For those who didn't leave a review… thanks for reading my fic.

**Notes on Morning Sickness**

The vomiting and nausea that women experience had been reported for centuries. There is no proven cause of it. However, many believed that it is caused by hormone imbalance, physical developments in the body of the pregnant woman, or greater sensitivity to odors. 

            50-80% of women experience this. It begins as early as the first week or as late as the nineteenth week of pregnancy. Sometimes, it goes on even after the twenty-second week. 

Most people believe that these symptoms only happen during mornings. Recent studies show that 80% of pregnant women suffer from it the whole day.

s


	3. Cravings

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter 2 Cravings 

Kenshin and Kaoru went straight to the hotel after arriving to Yokohama. Fortunately, Kaoru's morning sickness faded away and the couple were nicely snuggling on the western bed of the hotel.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru murmured as she kissed the skin in between the opening of Kenshin's gi.

"Yes, honeybunch?" Kenshin replied, stroking Kaoru's hair.

"Let's enjoy our trip, ok?" Kaoru continued pressing kisses down to Kenshin's stomach. She pulled herself up, straddling on Kenshin's stomach as she lowered her head to catch his lips.

Kenshin caught her lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered huskily, "What do you have in mind, love?"

Kaoru leaned up and placed her finger at the side of her mouth, thinking hard. Eyes gleaming with excitement, she snapped her fingers as she jumped out of bed. She pulled Kenshin with her as she said excitedly, "I know!!! Let's buy chocolates now!!!"

"Ororororo!!! Anata, that wasn't what I had in mind!!" Kenshin complained as he allowed himself to be dragged out of the room by his energized wife.

Kenshin and Kaoru locked the doors of their hotel room as they proceeded downstairs. They strolled around town, looking at the shops and enjoying the view. They stopped by a Western Confectionary Restaurant.

Kaoru happily pulled Kenshin inside as she marveled at the variety of sweets the store was selling. Like a little child, she clapped her hands and pointed, "Oh Kenshin! Look at those!!!"

Kenshin smiled warmly and said, "Does my lovely wife and baby want those?"

Kaoru nodded gleefully and pointed to another kind of sweet.

"Ano… excuse me," Kenshin began, trying to catch the attention of the shop owener."

A rather plump-looking westerner turned around and smiled, "Welcome… Oh I see, you're wife is interested in sweets."

"Yes, sir," Kenshin replied.

"Madam, would you like to try those? Taste tests are free…" The shop-keeper politely offered.

"Really?" Kaoru said wide-eyed.

The shop keeper nodded and handed her a fork, "You may get a piece for those you want to try."

Kaoru drooled at the sight in front of her. "Can I try it all?" She asked pleadingly, looking at the shopkeeper with puppy dog eyes. 

The man sweatdropped and nodded. He nudged Kenshin and whispered, "First child?"

Kenshin looked at the man quizzically, "Ano… how did you know?"

"Oh my wife was like that when she had our first child…" the man began staring into space dreamily. 

"Congratulations, eto…"

"Hershey. Hershey Cadbury. That period was really hard for me. You know, adjustments… preganancy woes, if you know what I mean," Cadbury winked.

Kenshin scratched his head and replied, "I know exactly what you mean. But, I don't mind. I love my wife very much." He turned his head to glance at his wife. "Kaoru?" He face-faulted.

Kaoru's face was smudged with icings, chocolates and bread crumbs. She took a nervous glance at Kenshin and squeaked, "Hmmm?"

Cadbury's eyes bolted out when he saw that half of his sweets were already eaten.

Kenshin held Kaoru's hand and he said gently, "Koshii, didn't you hear the man say that taste tests are only a piece?"

Kaoru's eyes twitched in irritation as she hit Kenshin with a bokken, "Kenshin no baka! Do you think I am deaf? **You** are going to pay for this, silly."

"Oro!" Turning to Cadbury, Kenshin said, "Hershey-dono, how much should we pay you?"

"Wait a second, okay? …. About 500 yen…"

"Ororororo!!!" Kenshin fainted swirly-eyed.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to his aid and muttered, "Mou Kenshin! We are on a vacation! Don't go all cheap on me!!!"

"But… sweetcakes!" Kenshin protested.

Their argument was interrupted by the chuckling of the storekeeper. "You remind me of my wife and I when we were newlyweds," He said as he wiped a lone tear on his eyes. "You amused me, that's why its on the house!"

Kaoru immediately flung her arms around the man and pecked him on the cheek, "Oh thank you, sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, missy."

"Eto.. sir…" Kaoru began. "Can we take home a few chocolates.

Cadbury's jaw dropped and Kenshin fainted **again**.

~~~~~

            That evening, Kenshin and Kaoru went back to the hotel exhausted. They had roamed around the streets in Yokohama, stopping by a store or two for another set of _taste tests._

            After changing into his yukata, Kenshin slumped on the bed and sighed, "What a tiring day, ne muffin?" 

            "Uh-huh. I'm so tired," Kaoru said as laid beside Kenshin. She rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder and wrapped one arm around him. "Honey?"

            "Yes, amor?"

            "I love you…"

            "I love you, too and thank you for the wonderful day," Kenshin said sleepily as he closed his eyes.

            "I'm glad you enjoyed… Ano… Kenshin?"

            "Yes, dear?" Kenshin murmured in his sleep.

            "Our baby wants some wagashi," Kaoru purred as she kissed his lips.

            "Hmmm… kissing won't work this time," Kenshin said, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

            "Oh really?" Kaoru went down and trailed kisses on his face and then she gently suckled on his neck.

            Kenshin let out a soft moan and said, "Okay, you win… which kind?"

            "Hmmm…. Everything available."

            "Ororororo!!!"

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

**Pregnancy Blues**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks you for all those who left or didn't leave a review:**

Sasura- ::bows down::: thank you… I am so flattered!.

Midori- here it is… as requested.

JML & Hana- Orororo! (Kenshin style) Sorry for torturing Kenshin-sama

Hatokirei- I'm really happy you enjoyed my chap… hope you enjoy this one as well.

Gypsy-chan- Here are more facts!! Hope you like 'em, too! =)

**Craving Fun Facts:**

            There is no proof where pregnancy cravings come from but theories say that it comes from the hormonal imbalance. Hormones again? Oh well, hormones causes new sensations which are aggravated by an altered sense of smell and taste. There are some nutritional attributes to cravings. Some doctors say that a pregnant woman craves what her body lacks. E.g. If you crave for bananas it may be an indicator that you lack potassium.

            A strange type of craving is called a **_pica_**_._ It is when mothers-to-be crave for something that isn't food. Stuff like soil, laundry powder, etc. **[ulk!!!]** Nevertheless, I don't think anyone on the right mind would give in to that. 

Indulging to cravings is okey, but one must always consider her balance and correct diet to meet the nutritional needs of not only the mother, but the baby as well.

**Wagashi Fun Facts [Yum! Yum!]:**
    
                   Wagashi is a traditional Japanese sweet. It came from the word _wa _meaning Japanese and _kashi _meaning sweets. It changes through eras, which is why it is said to reflect the culture at that period.
    
                   In the 700's, Buddhism came to Japan causing many Japanese to go to China. Dangerous as it may be, people still came and went home with many Chinese artifacts. Among these are "kara-kudamono". This is a Chinese sweet, where the wagashi originated. At first, it was used as a gift for a god, but in time, it was eaten even by the masses during tea ceremonies.
    
                   It is divided into three categories: moist sweets, semi-moist or grilled sweets and dry sweets.
    
                   Wagashis, which are made in beautiful and colorful designs, are called jyogashi.

            Examples of Japanese sweets are, Toku Nakazono, Sasadango, Bekko Candy, Sakura Mochi, Kashiwa Mochi, and Yokan.

~~Minna-san… chibi-angel really has a sweet tooth!!! I love sweets!!!


	4. Pregnancy Blues

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter 3 Pregnancy Blues 

The next day, Kenshin and Kaoru left the hotel room early because she wanted to see the sunrise in Yokohama. They went to the park because the townspeople said that the view was most beautiful there. Kenshin and Kaoru sat on a bench as they waited for sun to come up.

Kenshin wrapped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder, allowing her to snuggle up on his chest. He whispered to her ear as he pointed to the eastern sky, "We're just in time… anata"

            Kaoru smiled and nodded as she looked towards where her husband pointed. In seconds, an incandescent sphere, which rose from the hidden depths, slowly illuminated the dark, peaceful and moonlit sky, filling it with a kaleidoscope of light and color. The birds grazed the horizon as if responding to the calls of the light. Kaoru stared at the view in awe as if she was seeing the sunrise for the first time… as if she was looking at it from the eyes of a child.

            Kenshin caressed Kaoru's back as he said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Turning to his wife for a response, he was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them off with his fingers and told her soothingly, "What's the matter, Kaoru?"

            Kaoru's shoulders shook violently as she sobbed, "It…it's… beau… tiful… Ken.. shin. Soon, our child… will be able to… witness this…"  

            Kenshin kissed her on the forehead and said, "I know, dear. Don't cry, honey. It's a good thing, right? Please don't cry…"

            Kaoru pushed Kenshin away, burying her face on her hands as she wailed, "You don't understand me!!! You…. You don't love me anymore!!! Waaahhhhh!!!"

            Kenshin was alarmed at Kaoru's words so he wrapped his arms around his wife to pacify her raging hormones… I mean, raging emotions. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. I do understand you and I **do **love you… Will you forgive your unworthy husband?"

            Kaoru looked at him with her big moist eyes and frowned. Seconds later, her frown was replaced with a glare as she hit her husband off the bench. She huffed, "Mou Kenshin! You know I really hate it when you call yourself unworthy!!!" Her voice faltered on the last word as she started crying again. "Is that how I make you feel? Isn't my love for you enough?"

            Kenshin didn't know what else to do. Mustering up all his courage, he did the only thing left to calm her. He stood up and placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close for a long and passionate kiss. Kaoru responded hungrily on his kiss, dragging him towards the bench. Kenshin sighed happily, _It worked! I knew this would calm her! Eeep! Maybe not!_ Kenshin's eyes bolted out of its sockets when Kaoru started to stray her hands on…

            Kenshin pulled away instantly and panted, "Kaoru… don't you think we start this inside the hotel room?"

            Kaoru shook her head, grabbed his collar as she leaned on him for another kiss. Kenshin parted his lips to deepen it when Kaoru immediately pulled away just in time for her to vomit.

            She kept her head down in embarrassment as her tears flooded down again from her eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry."

            Kenshin tilted her head up and smiled lovingly at her, "Come on, Kaoru. Let's go back to clean up and eat breakfast."

            Kaoru nodded as he held his hand to lead her back to their room.

~~~~~

            That afternoon, Kaoru woke up without Kenshin beside her. She looked at the empty space sadly as she patted the place where her husband laid. She looked around the room for any signs of him. Nothing. Finally she saw a note he had left on the side table.

_Beloved,_

_            I just went down for a while to settle our accounts and to wash our laundry at the service room. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly. I love you. By the way, don't go anywhere without me. Have I said I love you? Well, I do. I love you, Kaoru, my wife._

Kenshin 

Kaoru smiled as she folded back the paper. She stood up lazily and sat on the windowsill. She let out an audible sigh as she watched the children playing outside. Feeling sentimental, she raised her hand and touched the glass as if she was trying to reach out to the children below. _Their so little and happy. How I wish my child will also experience the same joy, peaceful and carefree life they are experiencing. His father had sacrificed so much for his generation… _Kaoru was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kenshin come in.

Kenshin stared at the picturesque view before him. Kaoru was sitting in front of the window with the sun's afternoon rays illuminating her face. _She is so beautiful. _He didn't want to disturb her serene state so he walked towards her quietly and hugged her from behind. He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai, anata," Kaoru replied, her gaze not leaving the children below.

Kenshin peered from her shoulder and commented, "They look happy, don't they?"

Kaoru nodded as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

Kenshin lifted her waist so he could sit her on his lap. Wrapping both arms around her, he whispered to her ear, "Don't worry, Kaoru. I'll protect our happiness." He lowered his head and placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Kaoru placed her hand on Kenshin's cheek and said as tears fell, "As long as I am with you. I will always remain happy." Turning her head, she captured Kenshin's lips with her own and they both melted into each other's kisses.

            Moments later, Kaoru pulled away, pressing her back closer to Kenshin's. She closed her eyes, breathing in Kenshin's scent. Rubbing her cheeks against his, she purred, "Kenshin…"

            "Hmmm…"

            "Would you like to go back to Tokyo? I am really missing our friends back there."

            "Sure, honey. We can pack up in two days."

            "Kenshin…."  Kaoru said as she lifted his hands to her mouth.

            "Hmmmm…"

            "I want to leave to go back tomorrow…"

            "Oro!!" Kenshin snapped his eyes open and turned Kaoru to face him. He protested, "But sweetheart, it's too soon! We still haven't packed and… and… "

            Kaoru stared at him with wide childlike eyes and gave him a cute pout. "But our baby wants to go back home!!" Kaoru whined.

            "Alright. Anything for my beautiful wife," Kenshin sighed in resignation as he stood up and began to pack. _This is going to be a long night…_

~~~~~

            After hours of packing, Kenshin crawled on the bed, exhausted. He laid on his side as he tucked the stray hairs on Kaoru's face. He whispered inaudibly, "I love you, Kaoru." Sitting up carefully not disturb her slumber, he kissed Kaoru's bulging stomach. "I'll do anything for you and our baby." He smiled in contentment as he pressed his ears against her tummy.

            Kaoru fluttered her eyes open when she felt Kenshin's warmth. She looked at him lovingly as she caressed his red locks.

            Kenshin looked up at her and smiled. He shifted his position and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

            Kaoru pulled away after some time, smiling her sweetest at her husband. "Kenshin…"

            "Hmmm…" _Why do I have a feeling that she…_

            "Our baby is hungry. He wants a wasabe flavored chocolate."

            "Ororororo!!! Kaoru… where am I going to find that?"

~~~~

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

Kaoru's favorite person…

**Author's Notes:**

Kaoru is not really experiencing depression. I wouldn't want to go to that direction because I want to keep this fic light and fluffy. I just made her more sentimental than usual. Hehehe… I hope the waffy scenes aren't too much. I always say to myself… there's no such thing as too much waff! =)

**Thanks to those who left a review and even those who didn't!**

LSR-7… Actually, I think that 500 yen is pretty big that time. Remember in Ep. 25, the one about Shura? Well, when Sano, Kenshin and Yahiko heard that the bodyguard job paid 40 yen, they were so excited. When the trader told them about the 100-200 yen bonus, their eyes widened in excitement. So, that's where I based the amount.  =)

Takato Taikashi- I'm glad to hear that my fic actually educates readers out there hehehe.

Hotaru- well, actually those two are also my fave chocolates

Anh- glad to know you've noticed

Gracey, Gypsy-chan, Carlyd, Macai- I'm glad you liked the facts.

Lina Inverse, m., JML- thanks for that.

Kiara- ooohhh… 

Demon-Wolf, Raphie- sorry, but don't worry, Kaoru will make it up to him soon.

Midori-chan- heheheh thanks! More tortures next chap!

KnK4ever- the next chaps will be posted soon

**Special Thanks to dementedchris** for giving me a few ideas… I was really stuck on this chapter. Sorry everyone for the delay. I was also focusing on my other fics, which by the way I had recently updated. Check it out! [new chaps for 'surfacing hearts', 'deadly family ties' and 'lonely hearts' _co-authored with gypsy-chan_] 

I am going to wrap up this fic after 'Kaoru's Favorite Person'. I hope you'll stick with this fic to the end. =)

**Pregnancy Depression Notes:******

Even if postpartum depression is more popular, depression during pregnancy is more common. Research proves that the percentage of women getting depressed during pregnancy is higher than those after giving birth.


	5. Advice from Daddy Saitoh

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Chapter 5 Advice from Daddy Saitoh 

            Early that morning, Kenshin was surprised when he woke up without anybody sleeping beside him. Usually, he was the first to wake up in the dojo but it seems that, this morning, Kaoru had other plans… plans, which might give Kenshin white hairs at an early age.

            "Yahiko-_chan_!!!" Kaoru called out from outside.

            "Just a minute, busu!!!" Yahiko replied in a grouchy manner.

            "Oro!" Kenshin said to himself as he rushed out of the door, not even bothering to change into his day clothes. He glanced worriedly around the perimeter, looking for his wife. When he finally saw her, his eyes bolted out of its sockets. There she was, walking towards the dojo, wearing her training gi and hakama, which were too tight for her because of her condition. Sweat formed on Kenshin's forehead as he noted the bokken she had been waving dangerously on one hand. Kenshin's eyes trailed towards a frightened Yahiko as he followed them towards the dojo.

            When he arrived there, Yahiko was already counting-off strokes Kaoru made him do. He immediately ran to Kaoru's side and held her hands tightly. Looking straight into her eyes, he said in a clam tone, "Kaoru, you shouldn't be doing this… it might not be good for our baby."

            "But Kenshin, I am sick and tired of sitting or moping inside the dojo doing nothing!" Kaoru replied defiantly.

            "Kaoru… taking care of our baby **is **something…" Kenshin said tenderly but with more force.

            Kaoru rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Yahiko, "Yahiko!!! I didn't tell you to stop counting!! Make your voice louder!"

            Yahiko glared at her and muttered curses under his breath.

            Kaoru looked at her husband while caressed his cheeks, "See, anata? This is not so strenuous. I just observe Yahiko from a distance and yell at him!" She ended her sentence with a smile, being pleased at herself for her reasoning.

            Kenshin was not convinced even one bit. He was about to contest Kaoru's lame excuse when noticed Kaoru wince.

            _Great… just great… now Kenshin will gloat in victory… ugh! Of all the times my stomach would hurt… it just had to be now… Can't it be postponed later when I had already won the argument!? Ugh!  _Unable to contain the aching feeling, she clutched her stomach and cried out in pain. "AAAaaarrrggghhhh!!!!!"

Alarm, worry, fear passed through Kenshin's features upon seeing his wife's condition. Without any hesitation, he carried her on his arms and ran god-speed towards the clinic. _Kaoru, love… Please be okay. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you and our baby. Kaoru, please hang on._

Kaoru tightened her hold on Kenshin's neck as she felt her stomach throb. "Kenshin!!! Hurry up!!!"

"Orororo!!!" _How can I use my god-speed when she is so heavy!! Breathe Himura. Think positive thoughts. You can do it! Your baby is healthy. That's right… Oh Kami!!! She is so heavy!!!! Ororororo!!!!_

~~~~~  
  


Kenshin paced the waiting room of Dr. Genzai's office frantically as he waited for the results of Kaoru's examination. Just then, the doors flew open and a cloud of smoke filled the room. Kenshin glared at the unwanted visitor as he said in an icy  voice, "Uninvited visitors are not wanted. Get out, Saitoh! I'm not in the mood to fight." With one swift move, he unsheathed his sakabattou and waved it in front of Saitoh's face, cutting the cigarette dangling on his mouth, "Cigarette smoke is dangerous for my child. Leave."

"My, my, my… Daddy Battousai is touchy today." Saitoh stepped inside as he threw the remaining cigarette on the road.

"What do you want?" Kenshin growled.

"What do I want?" Saitoh smirked. "I have what you want from me."

Kenshin continued to glared at him and said while crossing his arms, "Which is…"

"Fatherly advice."

Kenshin eyes widened and fell [RK style!]

"As you know, I already have three boys. Since this is your first child, Tokio convinced me to talk to you what to expect during and after pregnancy. Actually, I was quite worried about the conception part about you being knowledgeable about it but I guess that Kamiya girl led the way."

Kenshin looked at him dangerously with amber eyes as his gripped tightened on the sakabattou."

"Maa, maa. Battousai. Like I said, that is not what I came here for. I just want to tell you what to expect… cravings, morning sickness, mood swings and other representation of hormonal imbalance will taunt you until her conception."

Kenshin yawned mockingly and said, "I already know that Saitoh… Kaoru is in her eight month already. Don't you think I should have known that by now?"

"…"

Kenshin frowned and continued, "I appreciate your effort but I think I can handle things on my own." _Like I'd really follow a wolf's advice on parenting…_

"Hmph… Looks like you **think** you got everything figured out Battousai. Oh well, I wasted enough time already." With that he turned around to leave. Before stepping out of the door, he said, "Tokio made sure I tell you this… Make sure you give her all your love, patience and support… she will need it during this delicate stage. Don't worry, everything will be rewarded when the baby comes out." _Yeah right…_

Kenshin's jaw dropped at Saitoh's _wise words_ as he watched his retreating figure fade in the horizon.

~~~~~

            Later that evening, Kenshin woke up when he heard the soft drops of rain against the roof. He stroked Kaoru's cheeks tenderly as he gazed at her beautiful features. He watched her slow and rhythmical breathing, finding it calming to his nerves.

            Kaoru slowly fluttered her eyes open as she took Kenshin's hand and pressed it on her lips. She gave him a sweet smile and whispered, "Kenshin… Thank you…"

            Kenshin lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "For what?"

            "For everything. For putting up with me… For your love… For…"

            Kenshin placed a finger on Kaoru's lips to silence her and said, "You don't need to thank me. I love you. As I have said a million times already… I'll do everything for you and our baby."

            Kaoru leaned forward and captured his mouth with her own for a long a passionate kiss. When they were already sated, Kaoru asked while stroking Kenshin's hair, "Have I been such a pain these days?"

            Kenshin shook his head and said, "No, darling."

            "I'm so sorry… I know that it took you a lot of patience to deal with me… to put up with my capriciousness… I'm sorry and… thank you."

            "Serving my beloved wife is my pleasure," he replied, pressing a soft kiss on her nose.

            "Kenshin?"

            "Hmmm…."

            "I'll never regret the day I challenged you…"

            "…I'll never regret staying with you."

            "That's good…" Kaoru murmured as she slowly closed her eyes.

            "Kaoru?"

            "Hmmmm…"

            "I'll never regret the day I asked you to be mine." Kenshin said with much ardor as he caressed her stomach.

            Kaoru opened her eyes, smiling widely as she pulled him close for another kiss.

            Moments later, Kenshin pulled away wide-eyed. He felt his heart beating rapidly as he immediately sat up. He pressed his ear against her belly as tears began to form in his eyes. He said in outmost joy, "Anata, I felt it!!! I felt our baby kick!!!"

            Kaoru ran her fingers across his cheeks to wipe away the tears as she replied, "He will be just like you Kenshin… I just know it."

            Kenshin smiled sincerely as he continued to feel his baby's presence. He whispered to her stomach, "Baby, you will give your mother and I so much happiness. I can't wait to finally hold you in my arms." He pressed a soft kiss on Kaoru's navel before he lay down beside Kaoru and continued kissing her. He said in between the kiss, "I love you."

            Kaoru melted into their kiss, feeling her heart burst in happiness.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for no more facts. I was supposed Kaoru's favorite person… the idea came from dememtedchris. According to her, that there was book that states that sometimes pregnant women tend to like some people and hate some people at one point. It's kindda like cravings but in this case, it's not food. The idea for this chap came from gypsy-chan and chris. Thanks girls!

My thank you notes will be posted in the next chapter. =)****


	6. Rewards of having a child... Orororo!

Standard Disclaimers Apply. Epilogue 

Kenshin woke up, feeling like he is on top of the world. He sat up carefully as he gazed at the two sleeping figures in front of him. He gently stroked Kaoru's cheek as he whispered, "Kaoru, thank you for giving me Kenji." He kissed his son lightly on the forehead before he donned his gi and hakama. As usual, he went straight to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

Minutes later, Kaoru entered the dinning room carrying baby Kenji. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning!" Kenshin replied. "Breakfast will be served in a few minutes. Have you fed Kenji?"

Kaoru shook her head as she fiddled with Kenji's tiny fingers. "Not yet. He is still sleeping, anata. Maybe later after breakfast."

"Alright."

"Where is Megumi, Sano and Yahiko? They told me last night that they would eat breakfast here."

"I think Yahiko is still training by the river. He always wakes up at dawn to train. You should be proud of him, Kaoru. You have taught a very dedicated student."

Kaoru smiled, "Oh well, that's the least he could do for being so…"

"Oi busu! Good morning!!!" Yahiko called out as he entered the room.

"Yahiko, we were just talking about you," Kenshin said with a knowing smile.

"Really? What about?" Yahiko asked while reaching for the fish.

Kaoru tapped his hand slightly. "Let's wait for Megumi and Sano."

Just then, Megumi and Sano entered the room, hand in hand as they sat down with their _family_. Sano watched baby Kenji with awe as he gently touched him as if he were the most precious and delicate creature on earth. He said in an unusually soft manner, "He is so beautiful and fragile."

Kenshin and Kaoru nodded proudly as her husband sat beside her.

"Can I play with him later?" Sano asked.

Megumi and Kaoru dropped the chopsticks they were holding while Kenshin squeaked, "Oro!!"

"Oi! Don't look at me like that…"

"Baka tori-atama, do you even know the first thing about handling babies," Megumi huffed.

Sano held a hurt expression on his face, "Of course, kitsune! I just want to be a good uncle to my nephew."

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru for approval and said, "Alright, Sano. You can play with him later after Kaoru feed him.

"Yosh!" Sano exclaimed.

Megumi eyed him enviously and said, "Can I play with him, too???"

"Sorry, kitsune. You lost your chance," Sano teased.

"Hmph! Let's just see who is going to be Kenji's favorite when he grows up. I quite sure it is going to be **me**."

            "Oh really, huh? You don't even spend time with him."

            "Maa, maa…"

            Megumi glared at Sano with her piercing blue eyes.

            Sano laughed heartily and said, "Alright, kitsune. We'll both play with him… but first let's bathe him. What do you say, huh? Care to join us?" Sano winked at her causing her to fume in anger.

            "Stop flirting, will ya?" Yahiko snapped. "I had experienced enough hormonal imbalance to last me a lifetime. I don't think I can handle another pregnant woman screaming around the dojo for the next couple of months."

            Megumi glared at him, SD-faced and the next thing that Yahiko knew was he was kissing the wall upside down.

~~~~~

            After Yahiko, Sano and Megumi left with Kenji, Kaoru and Kenshin snuggled inside their room to enjoy their peaceful time together.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin, letting out a deep sigh and said, "It's been a long time since we were left alone, ne Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned around, positioning Kaoru beneath him as he grinned mischievously, "I know… What do you have in mind, koibito?"

Kaoru smiled at him seductively as she played with his red locks and replied, "Anything you want, Kenshin."

Kenshin lowered himself and captured Kaoru's lips for a long and passionate kiss. He parted his lips slowly to allow their tongues to caress each other in a loving rhythm. As each second passed, the passion of their kiss grew until the intensity became so high that they needed to pull back to allow themselves to breathe. Kenshin allowed Kaoru to support his full weight as he laid on top of her breathing as heavily as she was. 

Kaoru trailed her soft fingers on Kenshin's back, causing bolts of electricity to tickle his spine. Finally, she had reached the elastic holding his hair together. She carefully removed it, setting Kenshin's wild locks free. She ran her hair on his red mane as she breathed in his scent.

Kenshin pulled back, allowing his elbows to support his weight this time as he continued to kiss Kaoru on the lips. He started placing open-mouthed kisses on her chin… then on her throat… on her neck…

Kaoru moaned in pleasure as he sucked her pulse point. She grabbed his hair more firmly, causing him to wince a little in pain. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes and said, "Kaoru, will you cut my hair?"

"Huh??" Kaoru asked in utter shock. _Did I just hear him correctly? _She continued in a slower manner, "You… want me… to cut… your hair?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Kenshin shook his head in amusement. "I was just thinking that my hair is really to long and it is time for me to change my look."

Kaoru nodded in understanding. She stood up from their futon and said, "Honey, I'll be right back."

She came back holding a pair of scissors they bought from Yokohama in their previous trip. Taking a deep breath, she asked nervously, "Are you sure about this?"

            "Positive."

~~~~~

            Sano, Yahiko and Megumi all had smiles on their faces when they returned to the dojo.

Yahiko called out, "Kenshin! Kaoru! Tadai— What happened to you?"

"Okaeri nasai!" Kaoru greeted with her husband beside her.

Kenshin touched his new hair self-consciously as he gave his famous rurouni grin.

Megumi gave her foxy laugh as she ran towards Kenshin, "Ooohhh!!! Kenshin!! You look so gorgeous!"

"Megumi!!!" Kaoru said, her face reddening in anger.

"Che! Kaoru, what did you do to him?" Sano asked.

"Impossible," Yahiko muttered in a terrified manner, "Are you pregnant again?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes as her ever-magical bokken suddenly appeared from nowhere and hit both Sano and Yahiko straight on the face.

"Oro!!"

"Don't mind them, Kenshin! You look so handsome!!!" Kaoru said while pinching his cheeks.

Kenshin blushed in embarrassment as he leaned forward for a kiss. Kaoru responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around him. Their kiss was broken when Kenji's wails were heard at the background.

Kaoru took Kenji from Megumi's arms and said, "I'm just going to change baby Kenji, ok?

"Alright, anata," Kenshin replied, his face glowing with pure joy.

~~~~~~

            That night, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Kaoru as he rested his lips on the side of her neck. Kaoru giggled, turning around to face him. She rested her hand on his scarred-cheek and noted happily, "Kenshin, it's beginning to fade."

            "I wouldn't be surprised. You and Kenji gave me a new life," Kenshin said as he stared lovingly in her eyes.

            Kaoru smiled at him coyly and whispered, "Kenshin, make love to me…"

            Kenshin nodded as he laid on top of Kaoru, kissing her and slowly sliding her yukata off her shoulders. "Anything you say, love." He slowly undressed Kaoru and began undoing the knots of his hakama. When he had already finished, he began trailing his kisses lower and lower when…

            "Waaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!"

            Kaoru snapped her eyes open and pushed Kenshin off her. "Coming Kenji!" She immediately donned her yukata and headed towards Kenji, leaving a frowning and very frustrated Kenshin.

            Kenshin gave an audible sigh as he got up from their futon, "I need an ice-cold bath." 

**Author's Notes:**

To all the men who read this fic… Sorry, I had no plans of scaring you. All these does happen… maybe not the bokken whacking part but it does. I hope you guys love your woman enough to get through this. =)

Thank you to all those who reviewed… dementedchris, cool camy blue, marstanuki, nameless, demon-wolf, jo-chan, sage, Battousai angel, Hana-chan, Susan, Gypsy-chan, JML, andrea Special thanks to… 

**JML and Sage **for reviewing every chap

**Marstanuki, Chris, Gypsy-chan, Hana-chan and Midori-chan- **for all the emails =)

**Finally finished!!! Please leave a review so that I'd know what you think of the entire fic!!! Go on press that button! =)**


End file.
